darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
842
Julia is unharmed by a gunshot and realizes that she can't be hurt in 1897. Barnabas proposes they make an alliance with Angelique to defeat Count Petofi. Charles draws a picture of a man who then appears in his studio; this proves to Amanda that she is one of his "creations". Synopsis : Another night will soon pass, and somewhere near the great house at Collinwood a woman is being held prisoner by Count Petofi. She has been unable to give him the information he needs. Now Count Petofi had decreed Julia Hoffman shall die, but not in an ordinary way. She has been made the bait of a fiendish trap, and now Barnabas Collins is about to walk into that trap. Barnabas threatens to kill Aristede for harming Julia. Julia is mystifyingly unharmed, but there is a bullet hole in the back of the chair. Count Petofi meets Angelique at Collinwood. He says that he and Quentin have an agreement, and if she gets in his way he will make Quentin call off the marriage. Petofi offers Angelique his friendship. She refuses. He accuses her of being in love with Quentin, and mocks her for showing human emotion, since she is no longer an ordinary being, sarcastically asking if the next human emotion she will show is compassion. Julia says the bullet did not damage her because her host body, containing her essence, is still in 1969 and has never exisited in the past. Barnabas determines that he must call on Angelique. He tells Julia that because Angelique is to marry Quentin, and since Petofi is a threat to her marriage, she will consent to help. Petofi sends for Tate. Petofi finds Julia gone. Julia tells Angelique that Barnabas needs her help. Julia tells Angelique that if she does not help them, she will always have to worry about Quentin's loyality to her. In the meantime Petofi can not find Aristede. Charles tells Petofi the I-Ching is dangerous if it has not been mastered and cautions that he once witnessed a woman go mad after using I-Ching. Julia tells Angelique of Barnabas's plans to destroy Petofi and Angelique approves. Angelique leaves and her reflection appears in the mirror, and telepathically informs Julia of Angelique's own plans. Tate tries again to show Amanda that he can sketch people into existence. He draws a man, and the man appears in the room. Memorable quotes : Julia: I came because Barnabas needed me. : Angelique: I see you haven't changed. You're still always ready to help Barnabas whenever he needs you. Let me give you one word of advice, Dr. Hoffman. The pursuit of Barnabas Collins can lead to nothing but misery. He is a cold, harsh, unresponsive man. : Julia: (through clenched teeth) Who made him that way? ---- : Count Petofi: (to Angelique) You're in love with him. I see it in your eyes. You of all creatures are completely in love! Tell me, my dear, what human emotion will you aspire to next? Compassion? ---- : Count Petofi: I was looking for Quentin. Where is he? : Angelique: How should I know? : Count Petofi: You are his fiancee, aren't you? : Angelique: I don't own him. : Count Petofi: But it has occurred to you. ---- : Count Petofi: Am I trying your patience, Charles? : Charles: Yes, you're trying my patience! : Count Petofi: Well, we mustn't interfere with your proper rest. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Alexander Cort as Tate's creation (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * Julia is shocked to learn that Quentin is going to marry Angelique. One would assume she had learned about this from the ghost of Beth, but when the ghost of Beth told Julia about this in 1969, Beth didn't call Angelique by her name but simply called her "the other woman". * Before Count Petofi made Charles respectable, Charles had acquaintances who dabbled in magic and the black arts. Whilst in New York, he witnessed the I-Ching wands used in an artist's apartment: A woman went into a trance and started to scream that something or someone was trying to kill her. It caused the woman's hair to turn white, and when she came out of the trance, she was completely mad. * TIMELINE: Julia needs to give Barnabas the second injection before dawn. Julia will contact Angelique in the morning. She will have an answer for Barnabas at dusk. Charles has been waiting for Count Petofi at his lair for two hours. Day 322 begins and will end in 845. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas tells Julia that Angelique is here, saying, "She put in an appearance about a week ago -- just a week after that I arrived from the present." (This is obviously a line flub rather than an indication that Barnabas has only been in the past for two weeks.) * When Julia asks Barnabas to take off his jacket to receive the injection, the camera zooms in on her. In the background, we see Barnabas start to take hold of his coat to take it off, but his hands stop and remain so for the remaining seconds of the scene. * Jonathan Frid flubs, "Done before... done sooner..." * Roger Davis flubs, "When she started... when she was in..." * In the final act, Charles and Amanda are in Charles' home. When Amanda sits down, you can see a cast or crew member's leg and foot on the left side of the screen. * If Julia is only in the past in essence and cannot be harmed by Petofi, as she puts it, then how was he able to take her voice in 840? As with the pain from the bullet, Julia expected to lose her voice because Petofi told her that he can take her voice, so she did. The power of suggestion affects her invulnerability somehow. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 842 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 842 - Graduation Day0842